


A Hero Surrenders

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Dildos, Drunkenness, Effects of War, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Submission, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written a while ago for the HP Owned Slave Fest over at Live Journal. Written for the following prompt left by sksdwrld</p>
<p>The only person who can stop Harry from the self destructive <br/>bender he's been on is the one no one expected.</p>
<p>This is my summary as well: Harry's having a hard time coping with what happened during the war. Only <br/>when he submits to one person does he truly feel absolved of the conflicts within his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero Surrenders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts).



> I don't usually write true slave fics so this is probably the closest I ever came... hope it lives up to the expectations.
> 
> Also this story is a slash pairing with sexual content and many kinks. Do Not Flame Please!! See tags for all kink warnings before reading. Thank you!! :D

Harry tumbled out of the Irish pub, face flushed from drunkenness. This had become routine for the former hero; night after night, he'd come to Shenanigans, drink his fill of whiskey and then stumble his way home in the darkness. 

This was his way of coping with the insurmountable loss. The war had left him damaged and even his closest friends hadn't found a way to fix him. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that he couldn't look any of them in the eye without feeling guilty. The drinking was all that held him together after a day of facing their pity and sorrow.

Harry's vision was blurred as he walked down the deserted sidewalk. At least tonight, he'd had the sense not to try Apparating. Three trips to St Mungo's for splinching himself had been plenty and Harry would rather walk the distance home than listen to another of Hermione's long-winded lectures. The cool air upon his face had a slightly sobering effect and it worried him. There was nothing Harry welcomed more than the obliviousness of being drunk. He wondered to himself whether he might have a bit of Firewhisky hidden away in his flat.

His mind was still on the alcohol as he fumbled with the keys to his flat. Secretly he damned himself for living in a Muggle neighborhood. It was then that a set of long tapered fingers pulled the keys from his grasp.

"Pathetic as usual, Potter." 

Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy, his sudden appearance startling him just a bit. Malfoy was impeccably dressed, all in white, lounging against the side of Harry's porch. It had been a week since Malfoy's last visit and Harry both feared and thrilled at what he might want.

"If I'm so pathetic then why do you keep coming to visit me?" Harry spat out as he stepped aside to allow Malfoy to unlock the stubborn door.

"Well I suppose you aren't pathetic at _everything_ …" Malfoy retorted, a lewd grin plastered upon his pale face.

Harry slid past him in a hurry and heard the door lock click closed from behind. Slowly Harry turned around only to see Malfoy make himself at home upon Harry's couch. This was what Harry had been afraid of, that somehow Malfoy would insinuate himself into Harry's life. Harry didn't want or need that right now, but what he did need only Malfoy seemed to give him, so he ignored the rest. 

After the war he and Malfoy had made a pact not to allow the war to change things between them. They were still sworn enemies, Malfoy still thought Harry was a worthless Muggle-loving do-gooder and Harry knew Malfoy was a self-serving, pompous ass whom he swore was up to no good at all. But somehow, the pact had been lost once Malfoy began showing up on Harry's doorstep. Harry knew he should turn him away and he'd actually tried a few times but alcohol wasn't the only thing that filled the dark hole in Harry's heart…Malfoy did as well.

"I told you I didn't need you to come back." Harry said in a faint yet firm voice.

"Yeah, well you reek of alcohol, which tells me that you're lying." Malfoy says as he stands to move close to Harry.

"You need me, Potter."

The feel of Malfoy's breath against his ear sent shivers down Harry's spine. Malfoy was right, yet Harry hated admitting it. 

But it was harder to deny once Malfoy had Harry tied facedown to the bed…

****************

Harry's body was trembling with need as Malfoy teased his prick, a cock ring tight around his balls making it impossible for Harry to find release without begging the man. Malfoy reveled in torturing Harry in this way.

Why Harry submitted so willingly to Malfoy was a mystery and the greater conundrum was why it always seemed to ease Harry's pain for weeks afterwards. Malfoy's visits always came when Harry was at his worst, almost as if the man were keeping him under surveillance. Harry had tried on several occasions to visit professional doms but it never seemed to calm him like submitting to Malfoy did.

Malfoy's fingers grazed his hole in a teasing manner and Harry let out a pained whimper. Harry gasped loudly when he felt the first smack upon his bared bottom. Malfoy smirked in appreciation at the tiny yelp. Harry was learning to control himself during these sessions; it was only a few months ago that he'd wailed whenever Malfoy's hand had come in contact with his flesh.

Several more smacks across Harry's bum had his skin stinging and exhibiting a bright pink colour. It was then that Malfoy brought out the multitude of toys, a variety of plugs and dildos meant to stretch Harry in the most painfully teasing manner possible. Harry twitched and whined throughout the process, growing ever submissive with each delightful toy Malfoy introduced his body to. He endured rimming and more spankings. Malfoy whipped his back raw and used a multitude of sexual spells on Harry until his body was so wracked with the desire to come that he found himself begging for release but still Malfoy refused to relent. 

Harry's body was wrung taunt by the mix of pleasure and pain it was feeling. Harry could feel the tip of his cock drip with pre-cum, painfully hard upon the mattress, when Malfoy finally entered him. The feel of Malfoy's body pinning Harry heavily to the bed was almost more than the hero could bear. He felt every inch of Malfoy within his overly sensitized hole and it made Harry moan like a wanton whore. Malfoy whispered words of encouragement as he thrust hard and fast into Harry. The dirty names he called Harry should have been found repulsive but instead Harry welcomed them. He called Malfoy daddy during these sessions and wanted nothing but to please him, this was his punishment for all the loss, all the pain that he'd caused others. Malfoy was right, Harry needed this… needed it more than anyone realized.

Malfoy's hands were strong and possessive on his body as he fucked Harry. He could feel the man on the verge of release and felt the shimmering of magic as the cock ring disappeared from around his prick and his arms were released from their bindings. It took barely a moment for Harry to find release, his body coming profusely upon the cotton sheets. Malfoy came at the same time, his cock filling Harry with his release as he whispered what a good whore Harry had been. 

Malfoy lay upon Harry's back, his hands moving to wrap themselves around Harry's waist. Harry was tired but still he turned his body to accept Malfoy's eager mouth. Malfoy's demeanor was always gentle after they fucked, full of soft caresses and sweet kisses. Whether Malfoy realized it or not, Harry was unsure, but this was Harry's favourite part. He loved lying spent and exhausted within Malfoy's embrace, safe and warm, far away from the things that haunted his nights.

This was worth surrendering, even worth becoming Malfoy's sex slave.

Things had changed between the two of them since the war, and in this moment, as he felt Malfoy's arms wrapped possessively around him, while Malfoy licked and nuzzled at his neck, Harry could almost be grateful that it had.


End file.
